fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage Knight
The Mage Knight (マージナイト Māji naito) is a horse-mounted combat magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. One of the promoted forms of the Mage class in all appearances and the Troubadour class in The Sacred Stones, Mage Knights are primarily armed with Anima magic as their weapon of choice. Depending on the title that the class appears in, it is also able to wield either Swords or Staves as its secondary equipment. History in the Series In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the Mage Knight class is one of the promoted forms of the Mage class, and is outfitted with the three types of Anima Magic and Swords as its equipment of choice. In Genealogy of the Holy War, only Azelle and Arthur are able to promote into this class, while in Thracia 776, Miranda is the only playable character who achieves this class upon promotion. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Mage Knight class is, like its predecessor, armed with Anima Magic and Swords. It is an enemy-only class. The Mage Knight class returns in The Sacred Stones, where it acts as one of the promoted forms of both the Troubadour and Mage classes. Contrary to its predecessors, the Mage Knight class in this title also plays a support role, as it can wield Staves alongside Anima Magic. The Mage Knight class is retired thereafter, and its closest equivalent could be thought of to be the Dark Knight class that is introduced in Awakening. This class is very similar to its Jugdral predecessors, as it is outfitted with Swords and Tomes as its weapons of choice. In-Game Base Stats B B B B |fe5-1=(Mounted)* / *3* / * / * / *0* / *-*8* / *-* E D D D |fe5-2=(Dismounted)* / *2* / * / * / *0* / *-*5* / *-* E D D D |ts=18*2*3*1*2*0*2*-*7*-*-* 3 |fe8= / *-* / * / * / *0* / * / *7* / *-* C D }} Maximum Stats B B B B |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A A |ts=60*17*18*16*17*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe8=60*-* / * / *25*30*24* / *15*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} }} Growth Rates / %*10%*40%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Mage Knights ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Ovo - A knight of Freege serving Bloom. *Musar - A Silesian knight ordered to reinforce Thracia. *Promotion for: Azelle and Arthur. Thracia 776 *Olwen - A knight of Freege and Reinhardt's sister. *Ilios - A peasant-born knight of Freege. *Reinhardt - Ishtar's personal guard and Olwen's brother. *Kempf - An arrogant knight of Freege. *Promotion for: Miranda. The Sacred Stones *Selena - One of the six Generals of Grado, she is also known as Fluorspar. *Possible Promotion for: Lute, L'Arachel and Ewan. Gallery File:MageKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Mage Knight, as he appears in the third series of the TCG. File:ArthurMageKnight.jpg|Battle model of the male Mage Knight class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:L`arachel mageknight magic.gif|Animation of L'Arachel performing a critical attack as a Mage Knight from The Sacred Stones. File:FE4 Mage Knight Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male Mage Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Female mage knight icon.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Mage knight map (TS).PNG|Map sprite of the Mage Knight class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Mage Knight (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage Knight class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 MageKnight Map Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female Mage Knight class from The Sacred Stones. es:Jinete mago Category:Classes